Talk:Demo (BBG)/@comment-69.118.123.179-20130608145806/@comment-25621201-20141104070654
Please bear with the wall of text about to follow. Pick your targets and your fights carefully. Anyone who’s not paying attention to you is a good target. One key strength of the Demo is his ability to attack targets who are behind cover thanks to the splash damage reaching around the cover and the projectile arcing over whatever’s shielding the target. Though a bit difficult to master, this is the difference between an amateur Demo and a skilled Demo. So if your target’s behind cover, fire away! He can’t shoot you back (unless he himself is a Demo and decides to shoot over his cover). There are two ways to decide whether to fight or whether to flee. (By the way, fleeing (a.k.a. retreating) is NOT an act of cowardice. The old saying “He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day” is a VERY important saying when fighting, both in real life and in this Bear world. If you know you’re going to die, don’t let yourself get killed! Get out of there and survive! It’s better that way.) First of all, as mentioned earlier, is he/she/it paying attention? If not, attack! If the player is paying attention to you, read on. Second of all, what class is the enemy? You’re fairly even when fighting Soldiers, Heavies, enemy Demos, Snipers at medium range, Chub Scouts, Assault, Assassins (assuming you can hit them), and Combat Techs. You have an advantage against Engineers, Arbiters (because the slowdown shouldn’t be a big deal to Demos), and Snipers at close range. You have a disadvantage against Huggables and Snipers at long range (but then again, any class has trouble with long-range Snipers). Snipers at close range should be no problem, just back up while shooting them. Any class you’re even against is mostly a matter of dodging their attacks while pelting them with explosives (remember, Heavies have a lot of health, but Demos do a lot of damage). If you’re fighting Engineers or Arbiters, just aim carefully and while out of their range; neither Engineers nor their buildings can survive your powerful attacks, and Arbiters regret messing with you when they realize THEIR SLOWDOWN DOESN’T MATTER AT ALL (keep your distance, though). Huggables are your single worst threat, as they can get in your face while hitting you. Shoot them with an explosive? You’ll hurt yourself. Try to melee them? It goes right over them (remember Demo’s melee has a longer reach but does not hit enemies in front of your face). To deal with them, activate your Caffeine Injection (if you have it) and move back while shooting/meleeing them. If you can’t do that or it doesn’t work, and no teammate nearby can help, too late. When you respawn, keep an eye out for incoming Huggables and shoot them if they’re not in front of you. Oh, and your secondary? Just pester enemies with it. If using the Piece Maker, though, you might want to stay out of its range when it does land. Also, use whatever you want. For the Demo, there is no "best weapon" though you should use a weapons that fits you.